battle of the two worlds
by adikig27
Summary: a new alliance of dark and good side has been made. Join Harry and friends along with Percy and his friends in an epic battle against the new dark alliance between Voldemort and Gaea. Read as both of the fallen dark lords rise again with the help of each other. The dark side is unstopable while the good side is immovable, what happens when unstopable force meets immovable object.
1. Chapter 1

**demigods**

Percy was sad as of the conclusion of the giant war. He had seen thrice the number of deaths as he had seen in the titan war. The only piece of consolation was that the seven demigods had survived. He was on Argo II returning from Greece after the war. Everything was supposed to be happy but it wasn't. Annebeth was sick of wars and hated them.

While coming back, Leo had decided to take them to Britain for a little bit of sight seeing and making their moods better. Obviously, Leo was the only one happy out of the seven. Well, he didn't have girlfriend who was getting sick of wars.

They were on flying mode. Jason was looking down to the Earth thinking that the olympians win yet again. Also, as he remembered, it was nearing his eighteenth birthday.

Piper was inside her room, thinking about what all things were to be done now. That was Annebeth's part but she liked to take charge. It was just too strange a concept to win a war still lose it as Percy had earlier said.

Hazel, being the youngest demigod on board felt sick and was lying in the sick bay. For her, Seeing so many people die was like dying once again.

Frank was sitting next to her wondering why did his mother have the ability to turn into any kind of animal. Well, it helped them a lot in battle so knowing why didn't matter.

All of them didn't like to talk at current moment and were sad some way or the other.

**Wizards**

Fourteen years had passed from the second wizard war. Harry had become minister of magic. he rolled his wand back and forth, bored. He waited for todays work to be over, for, it was Albus's sixth birthday that day.

Ron barged into his room.

"Bloody hell! did you see what Colin Skeeter wrote for ministery today?!" asked Ron. Colin was Reeta's son and had taken much the same thing like his mother did.

"What did he write today?" Harry aske reluctantly.

"He wrote that Harry potter is the worst minister of magic. He just sits in his office and signs a few documents" said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes "Do you expect anyone to believe what he says?" asked Harry.

"No, but if someone does..." Ron said.

Macri came in running. Macri was the minister of restoration of muggle objects.

"There are some dark wizards attacking muggles. Most of our Aurors have failed!" she said.

"Then, its time to Harry to fight!" said Ron.

"Bring it on" said Harry and he stood up grabbing his wand "I will make this simple"

**Author**

Well, I hope you like this series when percy and Harry battle side by side against a newer trick of Gaea, to make dark wizard as allies. Join Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Percy, Jason, Annebeth, piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank as they fight against the new alliance with their alliance.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**wizards**

Harry got off his firebolt and pointed his wand towards the dark wizards. Between their ranks is someone else, something else. Harry couldn't understand what was going on, they were normal humans but when they thrashed around, people went flying.

"I don't know what is going on but it is very peculiar" said Hermione apperating out of nowhere.

"i don't understand either" said Harry "is there something else mysterious than wizards and magical creatures?" asked harry.

Just when they thought their day couldn't be more strange, they saw an airplane descending from the sky. In its cockpit was a blonde girl. who snapped her fingers and the plane turned into a ship. A ship flying in the sky. It then shot what seemed like a mesile from its cannon.

**demigods**

they had just been wondering over the sky when they had seen a group of monsters along side strange men with black auras around them. and after a few seconds, some people had emerged out of nowhere trying to fight them.

Annebeth tried to recall any myth about all this but she remembered none.

Leo started descending the ship. He himself was very confused on what to do.

The whole place had now forbidden to enter as about ten of the people had died.

"What do we do now?" asked Percy.

"Alter the mist kick their asses and continue our toor" said Jason emerging from the lower deck.

They got off argo II.

"who are you" said a man that looked like in early thirtees. Had jet black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead.

"We must ask, who are you?" asked Annebeth.

"You are just kids, you are not allowed here" said The man.

"Oh, we are very special kids and you are just a mere mortal" said Percy " you are the ones not allowed here. Besides you don't look from the army or from police not even demigods, then what are you?"

"Shut up!" Annebeth said.

"Guys come on, we gotta drop the argument and fight!" said Piper which somehow convinced that man as well.

The man took out a piece of wood. What?

**Wizards**

Harry was surprised by the sudden arrival of those kids that almost looked like eighteen year olds.

And what was with that girl from behind who just mad him agree what she wanted to do?

Harry decided fight the death eaters and leave the monsters to them. Monsters?

Suddenly the people that had been throwing around other people had tuned into huge monsters. Some of them had six hands some of them were queer mixture of animals.

Harry decided that it was the strangest day of his life.

**Author**

Well, that's the episode where they meet. now I am thinking of including mortals as well as their side creating a third army. together the three armies shall fight their most hated enemies. well, write a review if you think i should or i shouldn't include them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demigods**

Somehow all of them had become ready to battle on. While the monsters and the wizards destroyed the road, with no one to kill or maim, the demigods hatched a plan mostly made by Annebeth with a little help of Hazel and Jason.

Percy went onto the corner of the road realizing that they were near Thames river. Awesome. Percy willed the water to swallow some of the monsters in.

Meanwhile those adults with strange sticks probably wizards did strange flash spell on the wizards.

Annebeth took down the minions according to the plan.

Leo roasted off some of the monster with his fire.

Frank was a dragon who too roasted all of them with his fire.

Piper convinced the mortals to stay clear.

And Jason went flying and did surprise attacks on every monster he could see.

Hazel summoned all the precious metal underground and started throwing them at them which hurt them by a lot.

All was going well.

**wizards**

Harry was quite unaware of the surroundings. He just kept blasting all the dark wizards around. Hermione was handling it brilliantly. Harry knew that he shouldn't have been the chosen one, Hermione should have, she would have destroyed voldemort in first few years.

All the dark wizard separated all three of them, making harry feel impossible to fight them.

"Expelliamus. Stupefy. Spectesumpra. Rictursumpra. Pitrificus totalus. flipendo." harry just kept casting random spell at them repelling them.

"Avada kedavra" casted one of the dark wizards. Harry looked around to see who he had casted it upon.

It was that repulsive kid who was controlling water. He fell lifeless.

_He seemed too young to die_ thought Harry.

He kept fighting all of them. The rest of the kid crew suddenly changed their tactics and even attacked the dark wizards. This had two reasonings- all the monsters were dead and the kid who seemed strongest of them all had been murdered.

Harry felt impatient now. Ofcourse he couldn't cast the death spell as he was minister of magic or could he?

He spun around and Casted "aveda kedavra" on every last one of them.

When all of them had died, Hermione said "What did you think you were doing!"

"Saving everyone" said Harry.

"you know that spell was forbidden for you out of all the people!"

"Atleast he saved us" interrupted Ron.

"The dark times seem to rise again. I think we should prepare a force to fight against the dark side" said Harry.

"This is not the time!" said Hermione.

**Demigods**

Annebeth slid next to Percy. She checked for pulse, there was none.

"I wish we had a son or daughter of Apollo here" said Leo wondering.

"This is not the _time_!" said Piper.

"Perce..please" Annebeth said on the verge of crying.

Everybody knew that if Annebeth cries, mountains are moved. It is so rare that she won't even cry when the world Ends and the seven of the demigods are the first one to die.

She pressed his heart trying to resurrect him. She even gave him a mouth to mouth respiration but nothing happened.

The man who seemed the leader of the three wizards came forward and said "It is no use, it was a death curse, no one has ever survived it without a good reason"

"He is a freeking demigod. And not just any, the greatest!" said Annebeth.

Suddenly a voice boomed from the river Thames. From it emerged a man made of water.

"Percy..." he said "you have survived this long, you can't die now"

He was now formed to be a young and very strong looking man who was wearing an armor over fishing costume. Annebeth realized who he was, he was poseidon.

"You are the last hope, Percy" he said "You should have taken immortality when we had offered it"

he kept his hand upon Percy's forehead. It left two drops of water on it which his skin quickly absorbed.

Percy breathed.

"He wasn't in underworld yet it seems" said Poseidon "those were drops of water from sea, it revives a son of poseidon in any situation until they have reached underworld. I think I should be back to my palace. Summer slotice is nearing" he left.

Percy woke up leaving the wizard biwildered.

"What happened?" asked Percy.

Annebeth hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

**wizards**

Harry was surprised by the turn of events. How could someone survive a death curse? He did not know. He had his own reasons both the times voldemort had used that curse on him. First because because her mom had made a protection shield because of her love. Second was because he wasn't killed rather the hocrux inside him was destroyed. He had none of the reasons. And who was that guy who had emerged out of Thames? Harry did not know.

"Should we cast oblivion spell on them?" asked Hermione who now stood by him sharing the same expression.

"No, they ought to know" said Harry.

"Who do you reckon they are?" asked Ron as he stood by him.

"I have no idea" said Harry and Hermione together.

"Well, whoever they are, they better have a good explanation" said Ron.

**the dark side**

"Lord, do you really think that this alliance would be healthy?" mumbled wormtail to the weak version of lord Voldemort.

"She is the only one stronger than me!" said Voldemort "It is better that we stay in good terms with her"

"Whom are you talking to, messenger" said Gaea. Apparently, her minions had found a way to wake her up.

"No one, your majesty" said Wormtail he was now standing in the chamber of Gaea.

"Tell your lord Voldemort, that I shall accept his offer" said Gaea standing up the throne.

"We had collaborated this once and see we have found a way to kill your famous Percy Jackson" said Wormtail clearly guided by Voldemort.

"And I am sure that I shall find a way to kill your famous Harry Potter" said Gaea.

"So, is the deal sealed?" asked Wormtail.

"It shall not be until your lord voldemort himself appears" said Gaea.

"He shall very soon be here" said wormtail.

**demigods**

They had introduced themselves to the wizards. They even told them about the Greek gods being true.

It hadn't affected Harry or Ron but Hermione's mouthgaped. she clearly knew about Greek mythology.

"Who you saw there was Percy's father Poseidon, the Greek god of sea" said Annebeth.

They also told that Roman legends co-existed which made all three of them gape. It was annoying to Annebeth that they knew about Roman Myths but not Greek. After all they were almost the same.

"Well, I am the minister of Magic" said Harry.

"I am roman Legion leader" said Jason.

"I am the greatest demigod ever known" said Percy.

"I am the smartest witch" said Hermione.

"I am the smartest demigod" said Annebeth.

"Show offs" said Hazel from behind.

"And I am the commander supreme of the ship!" said Leo.

That made everyone look at him with shoch even the demigods. It didn't shock Hazel somehow.

"Well, I have no doubt about that" said Harry sarcastically.

**author**

well, this wasn't exactly an eventful episode but the next episode is going to be a special episode with more than a thousand words. Next episode is when Mortals/muggles get to know about the exhistance of Greek gods and wizards. Stay tuned for some juicy action.


	5. Chapter 5

**The dark side**

Voldemort had once again been resurrected by Peter Pattigrew, Wormtail. Vldemort was for the first time feeling gratitude. He had not been dead once Neville had destroyed Nagini. his pieces remained. Wormtail had collected all the pieces of Voldemort and had gathered them in one place. He tried to find all he could to find the ressurection spell. The spell had said that if one tries to to resurrect someone, your soul will be cursed and you shall live half of what you were to live.

He had nevertheless resurrected Voldemort. Most of his death-eater had fallen he also got to know that Gaea had lost most of her minions, so he decided to make alliance with her. Voldemort was eager to meet Gaea this time.

"Pattigrew, I shall say thank you" said Voldemort as they were leaving for Gaea's house.

"I can sacrifice my life for you, my lord" said Peter.

"You already have" Voldemort said leaving Peter confused.

**wizards**

"Well, I must say you guys are strong" said Harry to the demigods as they were returning back to the ship that the demigods had emerged from.

"Oh, well, we all are team awesome!" said Leo.

"Well, I don't doubt that" said Harry.

They climbed on. The technology seemed high-tech to Harry. But Ron, he almost had a heart attack.

After introducing some functions of the ship Leo asked "Any questions about this ship?"

"Tell me how to make it" said Hermione.

"Well-" he started to say but Annebeth blocked him.

"Believe me, you don't want to hear it" she said.

"Well, I would" said Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, that's technology not magic" said Harry.

"Do you really control the ship by that motion control?" asked Ron shocked.

"Yes, I do-" this time Jason shut him off.

"Last time when I asked it, I had to pay for it" said Jason.

"Well I should lift off the ship" said Leo "before Mortals come" he ran of to the helm.

"Where should we go?" asked Hermione.  
"wherever" said Harry "accio firebolt!"

Firebolt came automatically to him.

**The dark side**

"Voldemort" said Gaea "welcome to my chamber"

"It is my pleasure meeting you. You are the only one stronger than me" said Voldemort.

"If you are an immortal, then, you are second strongest" said Gaea "but if you aren't you aren't worthy of my alliance"

"I almost am immortal" he said "I can only be killed by destroying certain objects called Hocrux. They are pretty tough to find. They are scattered around the world now"

"You shall be valuable" said Gaea "I can also be defeated but then I won't die, I would go to permanent sleep. Which is almost same" she said.

"Then, in that case, we are same" said Voldemort.

"Indeed"

"I propose a plan that shall be enough to shake the world"

"What is it?" she asked happily with a little bit of bitterness in her voice.

"We shall reveal ourselves to muggles or in your case mortals. we shall destroy them. When there would be no faith in god because of the destruction, Olympus will fall and in my case, when muggles die, there would be most of the wizards out, defending them and I shall conquer the ministery along with all the schools. We shall help each other in destroying our enemies"

"Then, who shall we attack first" said Gaea.

"Depends on whether you like killing weaker enemy first then the stronger enemy or the vice versa" said Voldemort with great plan going around his mind.

"I want to destroy the strong one before, if you mean by Olympians by that" said Gaea.

"When the demigods find out that we have teamed up, They shall team up with wizards. Killing the wizards would mean killing both demigods and wizards destroying both our enemies. And what are Olympians without their demigods?"

Gaea looked convinced.

"very well" she said

**Demigods**

they had just eaten their lunch when coach Hedge came running to them.

"You've got to come and look at this" he said.

they go into his room where there was the only computer on the ship. Instead of wrestling match that he usually watched there was a woman's face. Not just any face but that was the face of Gaea.

"You mortals have been living in an oblivion" she said "You are being ruled by lazy, arrogant and overcontroling freaks. They are the Greek/Roman gods. Because of them, we are under this horrible world, because of them, we are in pain. Help me, help your mother Gaea take them down and the monsters shall not touch you. From now on is a war between good and bad. It is a war which mortals like yourself can't avoid. Join us and stay protected"

the screen changed to a pale bald guy who was noseless. It made Harry look angry.

"I am lord voldemort. the only one that is not to be affected by olympians. I will protect you along with my followers, you are ever safe on our side. Olympians have two allies-demigods-their kids which are a cross between gods and humans and Wizards. We have to annihilate those fowl creatures that stop the human prgress" he said.

Blood boiled inside percy. In fact, he wanted to destroy something right now.

Then they both came on the screen together.

"We demand your support" both of them said together "And you shall get safety"

the message faded and Hedge's wrestling matches continued.

it was clear that they had showed it on every screen that was running around the world but how could they have done that?

"That is dumb, if the mortals don't believe what she said about gods being bad and they suuport the olympians, they would gain a strong enemy" said Jason "the would be prepare for the worst"

"Maybe she did believe this would work" said Percy.

"Don't be silly" said Piper.

"That was ingenious!" said Hermione quite sad.

"Why?" asked Frank trying to make the head and tail out of it.

"Don't you get it?" asked Annebeth.

"no" said all the three boys except Leo together. Leo was starting to get the situation.

"Guys, don't play dumb" he said "I think this is a brilliant plan"

"How?" asked Percy still puzzled.

"This would bring all the Demigods and Gods out trying to convince mortals that they are not bad, meanwhile they would get the chance to annihilate them all" said Annebeth.

"It might as well gain them great muggle leaders on their side thinking that their country would be in danger from this war. They would want to be on the safer side" added Hermione "this would create an unsettling amongst the wizards and when their defence is the lowest, they shall attack"

"But we have no other choice than to go by their plan, this might just affect the human race and create an insecurity amongst our ranks we would have to convince them on our side. She also said "mother Earth" it will most deffinitely a lot of people. And what other choice do we have than to combine our forces and fight at one place? scattered, we are weak, united, we are strong" said Annebeth.

As the plan was layed out before them, they all were surprised.

**Author**

well, here we have it, the special episode. It is the beginning of the revelation and divide of human race between good and bad. It will be like a world war three. Or even worse, something that shall destroy the earth. This plan was very inteligently hatched by Voldemort and Gaea. Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark side**

Voldemort and Gaea both were ready to take off for their first quests. Once they had announced about them attacking and saving those who did on their side, U.S. and British parliment replied right away saying that they are not to join their forces. They were to stand with the Olympians.

Voldemort and Gaea had sent their minions to destroy the two parliaments.

Then, Voldemort intended to destroy ministry of magic and Gaea intended to destroy mount olympus, obviously not killing the gods.

"Good luck" said Gaea sarcastically.

"Well, good luck to you too" said Voldemort.

and they were off.

**US president**

Barrack Obama had come back from his speech. He was the kind of man who rather liked to inspire people.

"Good that you are back" said Michelle his wife. She had not come to this speech because of some family issues.

"Well, It is the place to come back" said Obama "Listen, I would be having a senate meeting, so you better tell the kids not to disturb. It is quite the topic we have to discuss upon"

"Well, okay" said Michelle bitterly.

America had been busy lately recovering from the storm, sandy. But as Barrack had said, it was something beyond, something that is not to be shared with anyone other than high officials. and then there was the message from "mother Earth" that they were trying to understand. later another transmission had occurred saying that to contact the goddess, they had to dial a number that was the most unusual. something like 112234 or something, how rare is that?

That night, Obama had his dinner and went for the meeting of senate. While in the corridor, he felt something strange. He felt the lights flickering, which was impossible to happen in white house. Obama wondered what exactly was happening.

He reached the meeting room just before they heard an explosion. One of his secetaries went out to check what had happened. He saw fire in the garden, green fire. The guards were trying to put it off but the water and fire extinguishers didn't affect it. the fire progressed towards the whit house swallowing people in it.

"we must evacuate" said one of the senators.

An alarm rang. There was panic everywhere as the fire hit the building of white house making the front part of the house collapse.

"This is one of the situations that we use the secret passage out" said Obama calming everyone down.  
Everyone ran to the secret passage which was behind one of the vaults. Most of them hadn't seen the place but it almost looked like a metro station. indeed it was a metro station as it was connected to an underground station by what seemed like a cupboard.

It was a wonder of technology actually that they were able to hide this passage for a fairly long time.

**ministry of magic**

this day, it had been quite free for ministry as the top priorities had been gone for some work.

Macri roamed around the corridor wondering, what would happen now? their existence had been revealed to Muggles. An now, an army of dark wizards and bad Greek monsters would be charging on to the muggle world at any moment.

She visited security to check whether there were any security breach in any school or other offices of ministry.

"Joanne, you have to make the primitre secure" said Macri to Joanne the head of security.

"Well, I shall try" said Joanne.

There was a knock on the door. Joanne went to check for it.

She opened it, there was a green flash and she fell instantly. Standing over her corpse was the dark lord, Voldemort. Macri almost felt a heart attack.

"Aveda kedavra" he casted and Macri fell to the ground dead


	7. Chapter 7

**Mt olympus**

Gaea stood at the door of empire state building.

"Give me the key" said Gaea.

"Password" the guard replied bored.

She picked him up "Give me the damn keys!" she said.

"okay, okay" he handed her the key to mount Olympus.

She got into the lift, she inserted the key into the keyhole on the bottom of the lift. a button appeared.

"Zeus, i didn't know that you were that dumb" she said and pressed the button.

The lift shot up into the sky and Gaea laughed.

**Ministry of Magic**

George Weasely was having lunch when he heard shouting of people, he went out of his office to check it out. There was no one in the main hallway of the ministry. The cries were distant.

George followed the voices.

Just when he thought that he was hallucinating, one of the wall collapsed.

From behind the wall emerged, the one who must not be named.

"George, how are you coping with the absence of Fred?" asked Voldemort sarcastically.

"Better than you are coping without your death-eaters" said George bravely.

"Stupefy!" said Voldemort.

"Stupify!" said George.

Their spells clashed. They were, for a moment equal but a little time later, Voldeemort started winning.

"When was the last time, you ever won against anyone?" asked Voldemort.

He withdrew the spell and casted patego.

Voldemort's spell rebounded, leaving him wide eyed.

"Expelliamus" said George throwing voldemort back.

He fell backwards still wide eyed.

Before voldemort could cast another spell, he apperated to Hogwarts.

He had to warn them of Voldemort's revival.

**Mt Olympus**

Gae stood at the door of the court of the gods. She saw the mount olympus fall to rubble as she had destroyed the city with her being able to control Earth. All the miner gods inside the rubble and in pain. Half of them dead. Yes dead. there were four ways to kill a god. one was that their domain(the thing that they controled) ended, second was if people stopped believing in the concept of god in any religion, which would bring down all the gods, third was if you combined the weapons of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, it will make the spear of triumph which can kill any god except Gaea and Fourth was to destroy their castle forever but in this one, if their castle is rebuilt, they shall live again.

Apparently only Zeus was home. Even Hera was out there on earth for some quest.

"Zeus!" shouted Gaea.

"Welcome" said Zeus sarcastically coming out of his chamber.

He had his lightning bolt drawn in order to fight.

Gaea stomped on to the floor destroying the gate.

Zeus felt like a heart attack.

"let this battle begin" said Gaea "Grandson!"

Zeus threw his lightning bolt which sent a lot shockwaves around.

Gaea caught it. After all, her domain was not a good conductor of electricity. The lightning bolt liquefied and fell. It was one of the fake Zeus threw to make sure that the opponent would be affected by it or not.

Gaea made a fist from the ground and punch Zeus hard.

He fell to the ground.

She now went around destroying each and every wall of the place.

Zeus didn't interrupt. Surely in pain.

Once the whole castle was destroyed, Gaea laughed. Phase one complete.

There would be no more slotices from now on. there would be no meetings. there would be no Hera, there would be no Zeus unless somehow whatever remained of the olympians manage to destroy her and rebuilt olympus. She knew her next stop, Poseidon's Lair. If she manages to destroy him, there would be only Percy Jackson and his friends in her way which she gladly would destroy.

She laughed evilly. But from within the rubble she heard Zeus laugh.

"This isn't my castle, this is Hera's. Mine is up in the sky where your powers will not work. You have pushed the Olympians into war mode which shall destroy you!" said Zeus.

Gaea no took the chance to run away.

**author**

I have got the four ways to kill a god from different sources. The one when the domain's end was from Percy Jackson. the one with when the mortals stop believing in god even from different religion was an original myth. The spear of triumph was from the wrath of the titians. the last one was something I created myself, thinking that these weaknesses were not enough and besides the fact that the giants were trying to destroy Olympus and kill the gods, supports my statement.

To be with the main characters you will have to wait two more episodes. these episodes are what I like to call the cause of the war. stay with us for some amazing action...


	8. Chapter 8

**Zeus/Jupiter**

he was looking down the mount Olympus destroyed into the ruble. He hated the fact that they all had given in without a fight. Now all that remained were the Olympians. Even Hecate had been taken down, which meant that mortals now could see the things that demigods and Gods can only see. There was no mist.

Zeus walked down the ruble of the God's meeting room and swore that he would rebuilt it and revive Hera/Juno. He now had to visit Poseidon, who was the only one nearly as strong as him.

Zeus started out of mount olympus. He turned into the apparels of a mortal and went down the lift to the ground floor of Empire state building. Mist had been now taken out which meant that it was his turn for revelation. He knew that for that, he will need Athena and Poseidon. Zeus hired a taxi and went to the bank of the north river.

"Great lord zeus" said the spirit of the river emerging from the river.

"Where is poseidon?" asked Zeus.

"He isn't in the continent" said the spirit.

"Where is he?!" Zeus went angry.

"Somewhere in Europe" said the spirit.

"Where?!" the sky grumbled.

"He does not tell us everything just like you don't tell your wind spirits everything" said the spirit.

Zeus realize that it wasn't the spirits fault.

"Well, I must be going, then" said Zeus as he took off for Europe startling the mortals around.

Hogwarts

Minevra Mcgonical, the head mistress of Hogwarts sat at her table, collecting some details over some incident that had happened in the forbidden forest of Hogwarts.

She heard a knock on her door. She had insisted that no one should come in but irritated, she said "come in"

in came an ex-student, not just any ex-student but one of the biggest prankster of his time. It was George weasley.

"George?" she asked.

"Yes , it's me" he said.

"What brings you here?" asked Ms. Mcgonical.

"I am here in a very serious matter" said George.

"What is it?"

George told her what had happened in Ministry of magic.

"What?! How can voldemort rise up again?!" she asked.

"I fought him myself and I am pretty sure that he was very much alive" said George.

"Wasn't he killed by Harry?" asked MsMconical.

"I don't know, maybe he is immortal" said George.

"We must gather the order of pheonix!" she said.

Neville

Neville had just been done teaching herbology and returning to hufflepuff dorm when he saw the head mistress pacing around the castle.

"What's the matter?" asked Neville.

"You were in the order of pheonix, right?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied. He sometimes had thought that he wasn't worth it.

"Come with me" she said Keeping an arm on his back guiding the way.

They ended up right in front of room of requirements. When they opened the door, it had the room of order.

Luna, Colin creewey and Cho chang stood there in the room. They were the professors of hogwarts that had been in order.

told them everything that George had.

"Unbelievable!" said Neville.

"I had suspicion of voldemort rising again. maybe nargles are behind it" said Luna. Everybody looked at her with serious expressions.

Neville, for a momment thought that Ms. Mcgonical was joking but she looked pretty serious.

"we must gather our forces" she said.

"Why don't we ask Harry potter and his company to do so?" asked Colin.

"I think he already knows" said Ms. Mcgonical "I want you to bring up your best students and form Order of Pheonix once again. I myself will lead it"

**Author**

from the next episode will there be the adventures from the main characters point of view. this was the last episode showing destruction.


	9. Chapter 9

**demigods**

Percy had no idea what Annebeth and Hermione were planning. They had gone into lower-deck, planning. Whenever they went there, they were either at some non-understandable argument or just discussing the features of Deadlauses laptop. Annebeth had almost found a copy of herself, only British and older.

By some strange turn of events, they had started on for the wizard's school called Hogwartz. and then, they were to go to camp half blood to make new allies. They needed as much wizards and demigods they could get.

they had decided that Hermione will share the room with Annebeth, Harry with Percy and Ron with Jason.

"So, wazzup!" said Leo as only he, Harry and Percy sat in the room quietly.

"Is that camp half blood?" asked Harry looking towards the pictures that showed camp half blood and was kept there by Leo.

"Yes" replied Percy.

"It seems like one comfortable life" said Harry.

"You don't know what kind of dangers there are in being a demigod" said Percy.

"I am sure" said Harry not sarcastically.

Jason walked in.

"I think I saw a castle below matching the description of Hogwarts" he said.

All of them followed him.

**Wizards**

below argo II was the place where Harry had always loved to be at, Hogwarts. It looked as brilliant as always.

Meanwhile, Leo was landing it, Harry felt anxitey in his stomach. What was he to say about the ship and who would he take with him. He remembered that Luna and Neville had become teachers at hogwarts. Maybe he will take them.

Hermione and Ron came on to the deck. They looked down at Hogwarts, their memories were made fresher.

Leo somehow managed to land it in front of Hagrid's cabin.

Hagrid was sitting outside with Houx. Fang's son. Hagrid's beard had now become white and he had learnt a lot of things recently.

Hagrid looked up at the Argo II.

"What is that? I must be imagining things" se said to himself.

Harry climbed down from the ship.

"Hagrid!" said Harry excited.

"What are ye doing here?" he asked "come ter meet me did ya"

"That and a lot of more major tasks" said Harry.

"What? is Tri-wizard ter be held in Hogwarts again?" asked Hagrid.

"no" said Harry "it is much more important"

Hermione came down from the deck followed by Ron.

"Hagrid!" they both said together.

"we don't have much time, would you cut the conversation" said Annebeth from the deck.

"Well then" said Harry "meet you later"

"Ok" said Hagrid waving.

All the seven demigods got off and followed the wizards.

"Who was that giant?" asked Percy.

"Hagrid, he is a friend of ours" said Hermione.

"That much we had figured" said Annebeth.

"Long story" said Harry.

they all moved towards the office of head mistress. While on the way, all the hogwarts student looked at them as if they were dressed up like in halloween at the wrong time of the year.

"Who is it?" asked as harry stood on the automatically emerging stairs.

"It's harry" said Harry.

"Really?" asked Mrs. mcgonical.

Harry emerged from the stairs followed by Ron, Hermione and the demigods.

"Who are they?" asked pointing towards the demigods.

"They are demigods, our allies" said Hermione.

"We are kids of Greek and Roman gods" said Annebeth "with mortals"

"How are you their allies?" she asked.

"Because, now, our enemies are allies" said Annebeth.

"Who is your enemy?" she asked.

"Gaea" said Annebeth.

"Mother earth?" asked the head mistress.

"yes" replied Annebeth.

"What do you need from hogwarts?" she asked.

"More wizards" said Harry.

"We cannot give you our students" she said.

"but can you give us some of the teachers?" asked Hermione.

Mrs. Mcgonical smilled "The two more of your group. the order of pheonix?"

"Yes" replied Ron.

"Neville and Luna" said Hermione.

she called Neville and Luna and told them the situation. they willingly volenteered for the quest.

then they took them to Argo II and told them that now they will be going to America and picking two demigods to complete the crew.

after that will the real quest begin.

**Author**

from now on, there will be no episode from outside of Argo II. stay tuned as the demigods get to choose whom are the two to pick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Demigods**

the demigods had been quite uncomfortable with now crew of twelve. Argo II was meant for seven and now there were twelve of them. It was for sure, that they would have to share the rooms.

Percy takes Harry as a roommate. Leo takes Ron. Annebeth is with Hermione which was a sure thing. Frank takes Neville. With piper left with no choice but to take Luna which she instantly likes.

They were to pick Nico and Thalia from America as more demigods were needed. That would make an exact crew of fourteen.

Jason and Hazel were to share the room with their brother and sister.

Leo got all the supplies he could muster in a lonely island on Scotland. It most surprisingly had all the things required for it to work.

And they were off to America.

They hoped to find both of them in camp half-blood. Which was merely impossible.

they both were like travelers never settling into one place.

but they still were set for camp half-blood.

the whole way across Atlantic ocean passed like it was just a lake. it just took half a day to cross it.

they were in the sky which made percy sick, so he usally stayed in his room while the others admired the surroundings.

Leo found Luna quite unsettling. as she wore awkward clothes with horribly strange things printed on them. and every now and then, she spreads her hands standing on the mast pretending she is flying like the scene from Titanic only this time, she was flying.

they all got to know each other better. The demigods asked how was life in Hogwartz and the wizards asked how was life in camp half-blood. they both were jealous of each other's life.

After a while, they finnaly reached New York. the mortals below pointed at the ship as it flew up. Now that there was no mist, the mortals were now dragged into it. they hovered around untill they found long island. now that mist had been lifted, mortals could go into Camp half-blood.

Chiron had arranged a landing strip for argo II.

when they all got off, they saw the oddest group of people were waiting for their arrival.

It was chiron, Nico, Rachael, Thalia and the Stoll brothers.

Percy wondered why Stoll brothers were here and why weren't there hunters accompanying Thalia?

"welcome back!" said Chiron and then he looked at the wizards and asked "who are they?"

"long story" said Annebeth.

"come in my cabin and tell me the story" he said "by the way, Rachael has had another prophesy"

"Tell us that first" said Percy.

Without warning Rachael began:

"fourteen of the best,

will accompany each other on a deadly quest.

between wizards and demigods

will be the greatest alliance ever known.

they shall face the most deadly enimies of all

together to earth and a serpent they must fall"

"impossible" said Annebeth "this means we will lose against our enemies" .

"this is one of the two prophesies she spoke" said Chiron.

"what's the other?" asked Piper suddenly interested.

"It is a bit more hopefull" said Rachael "and it goes like this:

the fourteen of the best of two clans,

combining their plans,

shall win the clash.

As the serpent and the earth reap their souls.

taking the revenge that they have long foresooken.

the fourteen of the two clans

won't fall"

A chill ran down percy's spine. this was more hopeful but what was with reaping the soul? last time that came in a prophesy, it was horrible.

**Author**

Yay! my tenth episode. As I am a short tempered person, I delete a fan-fic as soon as I see it falling. I've come this far with your support and now I shall never delete this fan-fic.

In this episode, I didn't write with the wizards as they weren't important at the scene. They will be in the next episode.

I hope you like the prophesies as I am not that good a prophesist and these were my first kind of sneak peak prophesy I have given. I am though an alright poet. Until the next episode, signing out!


	11. Chapter 11

**wizards**

they had to follow a strange person with horse legs instead of human legs. From what they could perceive, he was the director of this camp.

Hermione couldn't still believe the prophesy, she didn't usually believe in them but they were more recently becoming true. they followed the man with horse leg into a big white building that stood in the middle of other cabins.

once they entered it, it looked like a normal house with a hearth and sofas. But there was something odd about this place, this place had the aura of supremecy and there was leopard head on the wall that moved. Leopard head that moved! well it wasn't much strange for wizards but still Hermione couldn't comprehend why it was there.

"Hello, my name is Chiron, I am the director of camp half blood" he introduced himself to the wizards "and yes I am a centaur"

But weren't centaurs wild creatures? harry was about to voice that question but thought better of it.

"We had summoned Nico and Thalia for you as we guessed you would be taking them" said Chiron.

"Then, why are Stoll brothers here?" asked Percy.

"Oh, that's their kind of detention" said Chiron.

_if only detentions in Hogwarts were being able to hear the plan of protection like this_ thought Harry.

"We need guidence and we don't know what is to happen" said Annebeth "so we will head out to olympus tommorow"

"Oh, did you not know?" asked chiron "oh yes you were in britain. Olympus is destroyed"

"What!" Annebeth yelled.

Harry realized that Olympus was the city of gods of Greece. If that was overthrown, then what chance did they stand?

"What do we do now?" asked Percy.

"Gods are devided and weak, I suggest that you take them with you separately" said Chiron.

"But that would take time" Hermione inturupted "and time is not what we have"

"True, I say you take off immediately, taking these two with you" he said.

He had pointed towards two punk kids as in different manners. One was a small boy that looked like angry and emotional, he was wearing black clothes and an Eye-liner? the other was a girl that looked like she will fry you any momment. she wore a black leather jacket and had short black hair. She carried her sword on her back with a shield hung behind it link style. She also carried a Bow and arrow.

"Has Thalia left the hunters?" asked Jason.

"Recently, yes" replied the punk girl. so she was Thalia and the other must be Niko.

"well the, welcome aboard" said Percy.

**Demigods**

Thalia had always unsettled percy. He wished he could take someone else like Reyna or Tyson instead of her. she still had the look that she could fry off anyone in the crew.

this would make five demigods of the big three from both roman and Greek sides on the ship with no son or daughter of Neptune. Simply great.

They departed right away from camp half blood. Percy had the feeling that Poseidon's lair would be the place to visit first. It was his gut feeling that was telling him. They all agreed and turned towards Atlantic ocean.

**zeus**

Zeus had felt like to visit poseidon first somehow and he was right.

When he arrive at his underground palace,-which had a lair of air around it so both the creatures from earth and sea could breathe in here- there was whole of an army preparation going about. the whole of sea monsters were lined up and Poseidon's wife was giving orders to them. Up inside the castle was something that startled Zeus.

Inside poseidon's room was not only poseidon but also Hades. They were talking practical.

"Btothers!" said Zeus entering the room.

Both of them looked at him.

"we were only missing you" said Poseidon.

"I know you were" said Zeus "did you hear the news of destruction of Olympus"

"Brother, news is like blood drops in the sea. They spread very quickly and shark pick the scent of it up" said Poseidon.

"Only this time, it was sharks that reported the news to us" said Hades.

"That is strange" said Zeus "where is this preparations for?"

"Gaea intends to attack both our realms, We are simply here to make an alliance helping each other's defences" said Hades.

"then, I shall provide you both with my forces as well" said Zeus.

**Author**

This is the episode before a war. Next to episodes, Poseidon's castle is invaded and demigods and wizards too. the adventure continues up in the next one...


	12. Chapter 12

**Demigods**

The fourteen of them aboard the argo II arrived at poseidon's lair. It was under water and they obviously were above water. Percy decided to take a dive in the water to check about what was happening. He gave Harry and Jason the charge to protect the ship. Percy dived in.

The water was clear and was happyish. But there was something strange about it, all the minor water god were being evacuated along with fishes. Sharks, wales, Hippocampi and some other water monsters were being prepared to fight. Around the poseidon's Lair, which was the colapsed city of Atlantis, there was the bubble which allowed people to breathe easily under water.

Over one of the towers of Poseidon's castle, stood the big three with their weapons poised.

Percy wondered how zeus was to fight under water, if he used his lightning bolt, we would all be electrecuted.

"What is happening here?" asked precy.

"A war" said Zeus with what seemed like biterness as our last encounter had been quite bitter.

"Son, you are not to fight in this war, you are far too valuable to be lost" said Poseidon.

"I will fight beside you no matter what" said Percy.

"let him fight" said Hades "we need as many people as we can arrange because if they destroyed your castle, there would be no poseidon"

That shook percy. He didn't know of any other way a god can die other than taking away their domain.

"very well" said poseidon, looking sad.

From, behind percy came someone he least expected. It was Harry. He looked like he was a merman or something. He had flippers for feet and hand. He had gill on his throat.

"That was a little help from Neville" said Harry.

**Wizards (only harry)**

Harry looked up at three men up at the top of castle. They looked like those statues that were everywhere in London, Athens and Rome.

"Who are you?" the one with trident asked.

"He is one of my friends" said Percy.

"I had heard from my wind spirits that Wizards had joined forces with wizards, he could be one of those" said the one with lightning bolt?

While they were talking, a whole crowd of strange fishes rushed in.

They were all purple with blades for fins.

Behind them were Mermaids from the lake in front of Hogwartz.

And from the side came many wizards in the same state as Harry. Being able to breathe under-water with the help of Gillyweed.

Harry thought that things could not get any worse and they did.

From the depth swam what seemed like a clown like person followed by many monsters.

"Phorcys" said Percy distastefully.

**Author**

I am sorry that it took me so much time to write this episode, but I was having one of the mind-blockes that most writers have. I couldn't write much. But I promise you, by tommorow, the next two chapters would be up.


End file.
